Utopia
by coelhao.sete
Summary: Ele sabia que Light estava enganado, nunca houve um 'Ryuuzaki' incluído nessa utopia.


Utopia

Ele tentava definir aquele ser a sua frente, como em tantas outras o fizera. Ora e outra mudava de posição, apoiava o cotovelo na mesa, e com uma das mãos apoiava a cabeça. Mais uma vez, ele estava disposto a observá-lo, apontar mentalmente cada ação, notar a delicadeza estranha daqueles traços a sua frente. Como tantas vezes fizera.

"Isso não me surpreende – uma pausa e um sorriso magnífico - era de se esperar que você viesse aqui..''

"E era essa atitude que eu esperava de você – maneou a cabeça vagarosamente – não esqueci que você é um gênio; Yagami-kun.''

Não, ele não se surpreenderia com aquela aparição do gênio a sua frente, o grande L. Aquele que ele destruira, como Kira, aquele que segundo qualquer condição natural deveria estar; morto. Mas, Yagami Light já convivera – e ainda convive – com um shinigami, porque iria se assustar com a simplória imagem daquele ser a sua frente? Não, ele não iria. Ou, ele não deixaria se assustar; não na frente de L.

Aliás, o que um fantasminha do ex-L poderia fazer?

Mais uma vez distribuiu um sorriso no rosto.

"As coisas mudaram um pouco aqui L, tem sido tudo mais fácil e tão.. – parecia recorrer a uma palavra certa – simples sem você. ''

"Oh... Yagami-kun quer dizer que Kira reina soberbamente sobre todos? – levou o polegar aos lábios – Está feliz agora, não? – sorriu de uma forma inocente - Você comandando como L e como Kira.. Incrível Light, incrível. ''

Era fácil apalpar a ironia naquelas palavras.

"Isso seria um elogio, Ryuuzaki? Se o for, ficarei lisonjeado com o seu reconhecimento – sustentava o mesmo sorriso – mesmo que você só o tenha feito depois de sua morte.''

L observava cada palavra, cada sentido e cada gesto daquele que fora seu suspeito, daquele que estivera por tanto tempo algemado á ele; aquele que um dia compartilhou a mesma cama.

"Reconheço quando perco, _Kira_ – massageava os lábios com o polegar – mesmo não gostando de perder, eu sei reconhecer.''

Uma risada estrondosa ecoava no ambiente.

"Reconhecer.. em outras palavras, agora você entende o que eu queria não? Um mundo em que todo mal e aquele que o fizesse fosse punido,em que os homens de bem pudesse viver tranq..''

"Infantilidades Yagami-kun. Não existe essa sua utopia, não seja tolo – interrompeu.''

Como aquele ser se atrevia a ir contra ao Deus do novo mundo? Claro que se atreveria, era L; o estúpido L que perdeu a vida por infantilidades; ele que era infantil, ele que não sabia aceitar aqueles que tinham poder e tinham a razão, L que era o tolo por não aceitar Kira, por não dizer que Light estava certo, por não aceitar que sim, essa sua utopia existia e era, Light que o estava criando. O sorriso se tornou nulo, e os olhos estreitos.

"Infantil? – a voz se tornava alterada – você que cria infantilidades Ryuuzaki, você que é o único tolo aqui, o único que não compreende que Kira só faz o bem, que eu crio essa utopia, uma utopia na qual, que se você não fosse tão infantil e tolo – as palavras pareciam ser cuspidas da sua boca – você estaria ao meu lado, você estaria vivo, estaria ao lado do Deus do novo mundo, estaria aqui... aqui.''

Desespero. Light parecia uma criança tentando defender seu doce e ao mesmo tempo, oferecendo á outro.

L manteve seu olhar paciente, sabia que Light estava enganado, nunca houve um Ryuuzaki incluído nessa utopia. Um suspiro se fez presente enquanto tentava alcançar o rosto do outro a sua frente.

Tentativa falida.

"Então, nós dois somos infantis... Eu não reconheço essa sua utopia Yagami-kun – L fez nascer um breve sorriso. ''

"Eu tive que te matar – a face de light se tornava frustrada - Você perdeu e, mesmo assim não pode reconhecer minha utopia Ryuuzaki? Não vê que foi essa sua estupidez de não querer, de não aceitar Kira, que foi por isso que você pereceu? Se tivesse apenas me aceitado como Kira, você estaria vivo, estaria nessa minha perfeição, enxerga isso Ryuuzaki?''

Não. L não enxergava. Não enxergava porque não havia o que ver. Light apenas era um assassino denominado Kira, e uma criança com idéias de tornar um mundo bonito, era só isso. Não havia essa utopia.

"Não, eu não enxergo nada disso – sentenciou enfim – porque nunca esteve incluído um _Ryuuzaki _nessa sua utopia de Kira; Yagami Light. ''

Light gritava, o chamava cada vez mais, L não respondia.

Não tinha como responder, paredes não dão respostas.

L jamais responderia, porque L havia morrido.

Estava só. Olhou a sua esquerda e jazia um corpo.

Era Amane Misa dormindo ao seu lado. Não era L.

Porque L havia morrido. Porque Yagami Light havia matado L.

-

**Notas: **Sobre o título.  
Utopia - 1. País imaginário, criação de Thomas Morus (1480-1535), escritor inglês, onde um governo, organizado da melhor maneira, proporciona ótimas condições de vida a um povo equilibrado e feliz.  
2. Descrição ou representação de qualquer lugar ou situação ideais onde vigorem normas e/ou instituições políticas altamente aperfeiçoadas.  
3. Projeto irrealizável; quimera; fantasia.

Ah, espero que gostem desse one-shot sobre o Light e L, do Death Note.

Obg e, eu, bem.. Espero reviews (?) ;)


End file.
